


foundling part 1: can we keep him?

by Melmoland



Series: pandas and vampires and fairies oh my [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Two Shot, Vampires, boys touching other boy's weenies...possibly, part of a bigger story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: the team was double checking to see of they had gotten all of the vampires when they found him





	foundling part 1: can we keep him?

**Author's Note:**

> so i was gonna post this as one whole story  
> but it's driving me insane that i can't think of what to do to make it flow  
> so i'm going to release parts   
> sporadically  
> starting with this one  
> it's gonna be a two chapter deallie  
> there's gonna be a bunch of these  
> this one comes chronologically directly after pet
> 
> it's been up for a while  
> but i think it's crap  
> it might help you understand a bit  
> i'm not saying you have to read it, but it'll make a bit more sense
> 
>  
> 
> speaking of... i'mma go fix the formatting on that

**Last time**

 

_ “Ok guys. We’ll do one more sweep to see if any of them survived. Search and rescue, you find anything yet? ” _

_ “No…” Sungmin replied. _

_ A few seconds passed, “How about now?” another voice rang over their earpieces. _

_ “No” Nichkhun responded flatly. _

_ “What about now?” Eunhyuk asked with a cheeky grin. _

_ “Goddammit, Hyukjae, don’t make me shove this flashlight up your…”  Donghae trailed off when his flashlight revealed a door. _

_ “Fuck” _

**Part 1: March**

 

“What is it?” Eeteuk’s concerned voice rang out from the earpieces.

“Might be nothing.” Nichkhun replied as Sungmin opened the door.  
The pale man gasped when he looked into the room. 

“What is it?” Eeteuk pressed.

 

Sungmin zeroed in on a lump laying on the mattress in the corner of the cold cell. It was only apparent to the pale man, who could see clearly, that there was anyone in the room.  
Sungmin felt the boy’s pulse. “Hey, are you able to sit up?” He asked softly.

The boy said nothing but sat up with some difficulty. Sungmin sighed sadly when he saw the extent of the boy’s injuries. 

“What’s your name?” Donghae asked softly as he sat on the floor next to Sungmin.

“X-xiumin, master.” He said quietly. Sungmin seemed to be the only one who could hear that.

“Is that your real name or the name they gave you?” Sungmin asked, ignoring the unwanted honorific for the time being.

“They call me Minseok, master.” He replied.

“Which do you prefer?”  Eunhyuk knelt, keeping vigilant, next to Donghae as Sungmin continued to question the child.

“Either is fine. I like Minseok. My masters who were kind to me called me Minseok, sir.” He said to Sungmin.

“Obviously not these masters then.” Donghae mumbled. Nichkhun moved closer to the group but remained standing, continuing to keep watch.

Minseok knew better than to speak ill of his masters so he just kept his head down. 

“How old are you?” Sungmin asked. Minseok shrugged.

“Maybe ten, sir?”

“Are you still learning etiquette and the rules or have- have they started training you as a pet?” Sungmin asked quietly.

“They’ve only just started teaching me how, master.” Sungmin let out a relieved sigh.

“I’m glad we found you when we did. Can you stand up?” He asked when he saw Yesung at the door.

Minseok tried to stand and his bony legs buckled under him. Sungmin lifted him off of the ground and cradled him close to his chest.

“Donghae, can I borrow your jacket when we go outside so Minseok doesn’t freak out like I did?”

Donghae was already pulling his jacket off.

 

They got to the rendezvous point and Eeteuk gasped when he saw Sungmin carrying the broken boy in his arms.

“We need to get him to Wookie right away.” The leader insisted.

“He’s fairly stable. We don’t want Minseok to worry, do we?” Sungmin said softly. “We should leave as soon as it’s convenient though.”

Donghae placed the jacket over Minseok's head and pushed Sungmin toward the door. “Get going already.”

 

By the time they had arrived at headquarters, Minseok was asleep. His forehead was pressed against Sungmin’s shoulder and he would occasionally let out a soft murmur. 

Donghae watched as Sungmin brought his hand under the jacket and softly stroked the boy’s dark hair while they waited for Ryeowook.

“Minseok…” Sungmin said softly, trying not to startle him.

“Mm?” He tried to sit up but his body wouldn’t let him.

“Take it easy, kid.” Donghae said, “You’ll hurt yourself.”

 

Ryeowook walked in and watched Sungmin caring for the small boy in his arms with a fond smile.

“So who have we got here?” He continued into the examination room expecting the others to follow.

“This is Minseok,” Sungmin said softly, “Minseok, Ryeowook is here to heal your injuries.”

“May I examine you?” He asked the pale boy. Minseok nodded.

Ryeowook picked Minseok up and Donghae noted a bereft look on Sungmin’s face when the boy’s warmth left him.

Donghae held Sungmin’s hand.

 

Ryeowook frowned at the fact that the boy weighed so little.

“Minseok… What was the last food you ate?”

“Filet minion*, sir.” He said with a dreamy look on his face. His cheek was swollen, resulting in a lopsided smile.

“How long ago was that?” He asked the trembling boy.

“A… A month or two.” He shrugged one shoulder.

“What has your master been feeding you since?” He pressed, “Have you been surviving off of his blood?” Minseok nodded.

“Shit.” The three adults in the room uttered at the same time.

“How long did you say you’ve been surviving off of blood?” Sungmin asked warily.

“A month or two.” He looked worried. “Is this bad? Will I be punished?”

“Well…” Ryeowook collected his words carefully. “You won’t be punished, but if you get too sick, we might have to make you sleep until you feel better.”

“If you think that’s best.” He said to Ryeowook.

“We might not have to.” Sungmin grabbed the boy’s hand. “That’s a worst case scenario.”

“I’ll be right back.” Donghae said quietly. 

 

He went to Eeteuk’s office and knocked.

“Come in” The charismatic leader said through the door.

Eunhyuk was sitting in a chair across from his lover and it looked to Donghae as if he had interrupted a peaceful afternoon conversation. It was interesting to him that no matter how physical their relationship seemed to be outwardly, they managed to maintain a strong friendship as well.

 

“What seems to be the problem?” Eeteuk asked

“The kid… Sungmin seems to have gotten really attached to him.” Donghae fidgeted with the bottom of his sleeve. 

They waited for him to continue.

“I was uh… thinking that Minseok shouldn’t be stuck in the safehouse like the others. He’s young enough that I’m sure he’ll grow up ok with the right help and-“

“Your house isn’t big enough for the three of you.” Eeteuk interrupted.

“But I –“

“We’re just going to have to move you to a bigger house” 

“But I can’t afford a-“

“This is a company expense. We’re still going to have to keep an eye on him… Medical expenses and all.” Eeteuk said with a smile

“You live too far away from work too…”  Eunhyuk chimed in.

“Yes! Precisely” Eeteuk agreed rather quickly.

“We’re going to need to find a new place then…” Donghae sighed, “… Wait did you just give me the ok to take Minseok?”

“Seems like it” Eunhyuk said.

“But… I haven’t even discussed this with Min.”

Eeteuk raised an eyebrow at him.  “What are you waiting for? Go on.” He knew when he was being pushed out.

 

Donghae was pacing outside of the clinic door trying to think of what to say. He wasn’t paying any attention to his surroundings before he was hugged tightly and stopped pacing.

“What’s wrong, Hae?” Sungmin startled his lover.

“I ... uh um we need to talk.”

“Oh no…” Sungmin looked worried, “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

Donghae shook his head, “did _you_ do something wrong?”

“No, nothing wrong. Something kinda… right I guess.” Donghae smiled softly.

“What is it then?” Sungmin looked confused.

“How do you feel about Minseok?” He asked.

“He needs to be protected… They might still want him.” Sungmin answered.

“Do you think he can grow up normal or close to normal?”

“No more strange than I am.” He retorted, “Why?”

“We have to move to a new place”

“What do you mean?” Sungmin looked confused, “Our house is nice and cozy and perfect for us.”

“Maybe it was perfect for just the two of us, but now we’ll have a kid to take care of.”

“What… Like a family?” He half smiled.

“Is that a problem?”

“Donghae… This isn’t like getting a puppy or a turtle. This is for the rest of our lives.”

“I know. And I think we’re at a good place together. We can do this.” Donghae grabbed Sungmin's hand and squeezed gently. “Do you think we’d be able to handle being parents?”

“What if I fuck it up?” Sungmin asked.

“There’s the spirit.” Donghae smiled.

“What?”

“That’s usually one of the first things new parents ask themselves.”  He kissed Sungmin’s forehead.

“Let’s give it a shot.” His lips quirked up at the edges.

“Let’s see how Minseok likes the idea of being part of our family.” Donghae was beaming.

 

They went back into the exam room and Ryeowook was picking up the small boy.

“What’s going on?” Donghae asked. 

“Just gonna x-ray a few things, make sure nothing’s broken.”

“I can carry him.” Donghae said with a soft smile.

“Where are we going?... Might I ask.” The boy said quietly.

“Ask away, we’re going to take a peek inside and see if anything is wrong.”

 

Minseok took a deep breath and pressed on his side and upper chest. “One rib broken and possibly my left wrist.” He said feeling his left arm. “Right ankle might just be dislocated. And I think my cheek might be shattered.” 

“How would you know?” Donghae asked.

“We had to patch ourselves up.” Sungmin said over Donghae’s shoulder. “I used to cry my eyes out when I was your age.”

“Crying accomplishes nothing.” Minseok said with a pout. “It'll hurt the cut on my cheek too.”

“Yeah, but sometimes it makes you feel better.” Sungmin gently ran his fingers through Minseok's hair.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He kept a straight face.

 

After getting bandaged and an IV, Ryeowook sent him to their house.

“Where are we going?” Minseok asked as he curled up in the back of the big black van on Sungmin’s lap.

“We’re going to our house. It will be inconvenient, but until we get a bigger house, you’ll need to sleep on the couch.” Sungmin said quietly.

 

Donghae smiled softly. He’d never seen this facet of Sungmin's personality before. 

“Minseok,” Donghae spoke, “I might ask you this a few times, but I was wondering, do you want to live with us? Like as a family?” He suddenly sounded unsure of himself.

“Family? Does that mean I’ll be given away again?” He asked.

“No! Never again!” Sungmin insisted, “It means we’d be your parents and we’ll protect you from anything bad that could happen to you as long as we can.”

“Who’d be my mother?” He asked with a tired smirk.

“Snarky little shit in’t he?” Donghae grinned.

“But really, in all seriousness. What is your answer?” Sungmin asked. Minseok nodded. 

“It sounds nice…” He smiled.

 

 

They put blankets on the couch and tucked Minseok in. “They gave you something that might make you drowsy in an attempt to counteract the blood you drank. I was going to make you soup for dinner though.” Sungmin said while sitting on the floor at one end of the couch, stroking Minseok’s hair.  The small boy nodded.

“That sounds nice too.” He yawned. 

 

They quietly went to the kitchen as Minseok dozed. Sungmin whispered random ingredients while Donghae grabbed them and helped make soup.

“I hope he likes it.” Sungmin whispered. Donghae pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

“I'm sure I will. It smells really nice, master.” Minseok hobbled toward them. They jumped apart almost guilty.

“Minseok… son. Please don't call us master. If you are uncomfortable calling us dad or papa or Appa, maybe you can call us by our names. Even Hyung is acceptable. Just- please, please don't ever call us master.” Donghae pled.

“Ok, Donghae.” Minseok bowed his head, expecting to be punished. Instead, he was hugged firmly with a small kiss to the top of his head. “What?”

“This is how your father shows affection.” Sungmin said with a soft look on his face.

“He kisses you differently.” Minseok mumbled.

“Because he isn't my father. We are a couple.” Sungmin insisted. “I would be very sad if he didn't kiss me like he does.” Minseok made a tiny o with his mouth and nodded as he filed away the information.

“Will I have someone who kisses me like that?” The small boy asked.

“Maybe when you've grown up.” Donghae replied. “For now, just hugging is ok.” Minseok nodded with a confused look on his face.

 

There was a knock at the door. Donghae looked at the other two and gestured silently for them to stay in the kitchen for now.

“Who is it?” Donghae called through the door.

“Welcome service.” Minho and Hara’s voices called through the door.

 

Donghae opened the door with a grin.

“I take it you heard about the recent addition to our family.” Donghae smiled proudly.

“Yep, we were on our way back from picking Hara up and I thought we'd say hi.”

“Greetings to you both. Would you like a seat. Perhaps something to eat?” Minseok asked, formally.

“That's enough of that.” Sungmin grabbed Minseok's arm before he could pull his collar to the side and offer Minho and Hara his blood.

“What a polite little man.” Hara cooed, not quite understanding what Sungmin was upset about.

“Politeness is one thing, but I want to nip this subservience thing in the bud.” Sungmin said.

“Of course… father.” Sungmin beamed.

 

“Look how happy you made your daddy!” Hara hugged Minseok tightly, careful not to jar the cast on his left arm, but not thinking he might have had other injuries.

“Hara. Please let go.” Sungmin phrased it to sound polite, but it was an order. He saw Minseok take a deep breath and bite the inside of his lip while trying to prevent his cheeks from turning red. “Minseok, please lift your arm.” He said softly while pulling the boy's shirt off.

Hara gasped, spitting out apologies as Sungmin twisted the boy so quickly that he couldn't help the yelp that flew from his mouth as his ribs reset.

Minseok stood quietly with his arms still in the air, expecting some sort of punishment, but was surprised when Minho knelt by Minseok telling him to feel better and excusing himself and his wife.

 

“We're not going to hit you, kiddo.” Donghae told his new son as he gently pushed Minseok's arms back down to his sides.

“It might be hard to understand yet, but he's speaking the truth. He rescued me too.”

Minseok looked up at Sungmin in shock. Sungmin nodded with a soft smile. “Y-you were a feeder?”

“No. I was actually a pet. Had been since I was about your age.” 

“That's why you knew how to fix my ribs…” He mumbled, not so subtly pushing up one of Sungmin's sleeves to look at the scars on his arm. Sungmin had forgotten that this was actually the private way pets bonded and greeted each other without drawing attention from their masters.

 

He looked sheepishly at Sungmin when his stomach did a remarkable imitation of a dying whale.

“Poor thing. You must be starving.” Sungmin said, quickly turning to pour a bowl of soup.

As soon as his bowl was empty, Minseok placed it into the sink and sat on the couch that was to be his bed until they moved to their new house.

Sungmin tucked the blankets around his new son and brushed the hair from his forehead. 

“Good night, Minseokkie.” Sungmin whispered. Minseok murmured incoherently in response. 

Sungmin and Donghae stood by the couch with their arms around each other, listening to Minseok's soft breathing before sneaking out of the living room and going up to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> * i know what i said...


End file.
